Дружба - это чудо
Дружба — это чудо1 (англ. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic2) — детский анимационный сериал Hasbro Studios и DHX Media, транслируемый на телеканале Discovery Family (бывший Hub Network). 10 мая2014 в США закончился показ 4 сезона. В России премьера третьего сезона закончилась 27 декабря 2013. Сериал транслируется на международном уровне и во многих других странах (в общей сложности более чем на десяти языках). Целевая аудитория — дети от 4 до 7 лет3. Мультсериал создан под руководством Лорен Фауст, которая принесла в обновленный сериал большую глубину и приключенческий настрой, сделав его интересным для широкой аудитории. Но после первого сезона она покинула должность креативного директора, уступив место Джейсону Тиссену.4 Лорен Фауст также известна своим участием в таких проектах, как мультсериалы «Суперкрошки» и «Фостер: Дом для друзей из мира фантазий». * Мир мультсериала| править вики-текст Лорен Фауст — создатель мультсериала Все события «Дружба — это чудо» разворачиваются в вымышленной стране —- Эквестрия (от лат. equus — лошадь), населенной пони. Помимо них есть и другие разумные копытные: коровы, зебры, буйволы; и фантастические существа: драконы, грифоны, мантикоры, и др.; а также простые животные: белки, зайцы, медведи, совы, собаки и кошки, и т.д. В этом мире ничего не происходит само собой: за подъём солнца и луны отвечают сёстры-правительницы Эквестрии - принцесса Селестия и принцесса Луна. Пегасы управляют погодой: на фабрике в их городе производятся облака и тучи, радуги и снег. Они также контролируют небо в крупных поселениях, при необходимости изменяя его. Времена года сменяются магией или коллективным трудом, в зависимости от традиций поселения и наличия опытных магов. Единственное место в Эквестрии, где всё растёт и меняется само — Вечнозелёный лес (англ. Everfree forest), который из-за этого считается среди пони жутким местом. Всех населяющих Эквестрию пони можно разделить на несколько видов: * Земные пони — обыкновенные пони. Они очень трудолюбивы и гораздо ближе к природе, чем остальные. В основном занимаются сельским хозяйством. * Пегасы — пони, обладающие крыльями. Умеют летать и ходить по облакам. Их призвание — управление погодой. * Единороги — пони, наделённые магическим рогом, позволяющим творить заклинания. С рождения обладают телекинезом, но также могут изучить и другие виды магии. Чаще всего заняты в профессиях, требующих тонкого обращения. * Аликорны — единственные в своём роде: имеют и крылья, и рог. Объединяют качества всех видов пони, также обладают уникальными, мистическими способностями. На данный момент известны четыре Аликорна (изначально были представлены лишь два): принцесса Селестия, принцесса Луна, принцесса Каденс и Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка. По словам Фауст, все виды пони обладают магией, просто единороги могут лучше её контролировать. Именно с помощью магии земные пони общаются с природой, а пегасы ходят по облакам. Когда пони взрослеют, они получают «знаки отличия» (англ. cutie mark) — метки на крупе, показывающие их особый талант или предназначение в жизни. Сюжет| править вики-текст Главная героиня — единорог по имени Сумеречная Искорка (англ. Twilight Sparkle) целыми днями проводят за книгами, не уделяя ни минуты общению с другими пони. Её наставница - принцесса Селестия видя, что любимая ученица зарылась в учебу с головой, даёт ей задание - найти настоящих друзей. Героиня и её дракончик-помощник Спайк отправляются в Понивиль, где встречают преданную Радугу Дэш, щедрую Рарити, честную Эпплджек, добрую Флаттершай и всегда веселую Пинки Пай. Вместе они оказываются в различных ситуациях, помогают друг другу и окружающим решить их проблемы (хотя иногда сами создают их), знакомятся с жителями и уголками Эквестрии, изредка ссорятся по пустякам, но непременно мирятся. Каждый раз, когда Искорка узнаёт что-то новое о дружбе, она сообщает об этом Селестии. Персонажи| править вики-текст Главные персонажи. Слева направо: Пинки Пай, Рарити, Радуга Дэш, Сумеречная Искорка, Эпплджек и Флаттершай Основная статья: Список персонажей мультсериала «Дружба — это чудо» Сюжет мультсериала строится вокруг приключений и повседневной жизни пони-единорога2 Сумеречной Искорки (англ. Twilight Sparkle; Твайлайт Спаркл) (озвучивает Тара Стронг, песни исполняет Ребекка Шойхет. В русской версии озвучивает Ольга Голованова), её ассистента, маленького дракона по имени Спайк (англ. Spike) (озвучивает Кэти Уэслак. В русской версии озвучивает Ольга Шорохова), и её друзей в Понивилле, среди которых: * Радуга Дэш3(англ. Rainbow Dash; Рэйнбоу Дэш) — пегас-сорвиголова, контролирующая погоду в Понивилле. *: Озвучивает Эшли Болл. В русской версии озвучивают Елена Чебатуркина. * Рарити (англ. Rarity; Рэрити) — модная и обаятельная пони-единорог с талантом дизайнера. *: Озвучивает Табита Сен-Жермен, песни исполняет Кадзуми Эванс. В русской версии озвучивает Дарья Фролова (со 2-го сезона), Ольга Зверева (1-й сезон). * Флаттершай (англ. Fluttershy) — застенчивая пони-пегас, которая очень любит животных. *: Озвучивает Андреа Либман. В русской версии озвучивает Ольга Голованова. * Пинки Пай (англ. Pinkamina Diane "Pinkie" Pie) — гиперактивная пони, обожающая устраивать вечеринки. *: Озвучивает Андреа Либман, песни исполняет Шеннон Чан-Кент. В русской версии озвучивает Елена Чебатуркина. * Эпплджек (англ. Applejack) — надежная, трудолюбивая пони с яблочной фермы на окраине Понивилля. *: Озвучивает Эшли Болл. В русской версии озвучивает Лариса Брохман. Кроме того, в сериале присутствует большое количество второстепенных персонажей. Список серий| править вики-текст Основная статья: Список эпизодов мультсериала «Дружба — это чудо» Популярность| править вики-текст Основная статья: Поклонники My Little Pony Хотя сериал изначально предназначался для семейного просмотра, он стал интернет-мемом и приобрёл популярность среди зрителей от 15 до 35 лет10. Сами фаны называют себя брони (англ. brony от «bro» и «pony»). Телеканал Hub Network в своём промо-ролике «Equestria Girls» признал слово «брони»11. Брони позиционируют себя как отдельное направление фанатов сериала. Показ на русском языке| править вики-текст Права на локализацию мультсериала на русский язык были приобретены Первым каналом. Всемирной сетью. Локализацией мультсериала на русский язык занимается студия Первого канала и транслируется на государственном детско-юношеском телеканале «Карусель». Первый сезон начал транслироваться 2 января 2012 года1213, второй — 1 января 201314, третий — 11 декабря 2013. По заявлению канала: «В работе над созданием русской версии мультсериала были учтены как фонетические, лексико-фразеологические особенности перевода, так и рекомендации методистов и психологов телеканала „Карусель“».15 Мультсериал рекомендован для семейного просмотра.15 В 2012 году мультсериал занял 3-е место в списке наиболее популярных лицензионных сериалов, транслировавшиеся на телеканале «Карусель».16. В 2014 году была совершена сделка между компаниями ЗАО Первый канал. Всемирная сеть и ООО УниверКидз на показ мультсериала «Дружба — это чудо» на телеканале «TiJi». 21 апреля 2014 начался показ второго сезона мультсериала на телеканале «TiJi»17 Рейтинг| править вики-текст Сериал первоначально со средней аудиторией в 1,4 млн вырос до 4 миллионов к концу первого сезона, так как вызывал интерес со стороны старших зрителей, что делает его самым популярным среди других продуктов от Hasbro за всё время18. По утверждению Advertising Age аудитория удвоилась между первым и вторым сезоном. The Hub сообщил, что «Hearts and Hooves Day», эпизод на тему Дня святого Валентина, который транслировался на 11 февраля 2012 года (в США), в середине второго сезона, был самым популярным эпизодом сериала. Но этот рекорд был побит эпизодом, «A Canterlot Wedding», трансляция которого велась в апреле 2012 года (в США)19. Рекламная кампания| править вики-текст В январе 2012 года в сети ресторанов быстрого питания McDonald’s в состав набора «Хэппи Мил» входит фигурка одного из персонажей сериала20. Критика| править вики-текст В общем — шоу получило положительные отзывы от критиков. Todd VanDerWerff из AV Club дал сериалу оценку B+21. Liz Ohanesian, для LA Weekly, сказала, что шоу «Искренни в своём сообщении о дружбе, но оно не воспринимается всерьёз»22. Мультсериал победил в номинации «Лучший Анимационный Сериал» 2012 года на крупном зарубежном сайте TV.com, набрав 5 092 613 голосов с отрывом от второго места (Аватар: Легенда о Корре) в 4,5 млн голосов.23 Песни в мультсериале| править вики-текст Примечания| править вики-текст # ↑''' В России показано 65 серий # '''↑ (с конца 3 сезона, аликорн, принцесса) # ↑''' В основном, в русском переводе испольуется сокращенный вариант Радуга, полное имя употребляется редко. Мы можем услышать его в обращении Искорки к пегаске при первой встрече (1 серия 1 сезона). Наиболее часто оно звучало в седьмой серии третьего сезона, а также в полнометражном мультфильме. # '''↑ Здесь и далее имеются в виду Флаттершай, Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Пинки Пай и Сумеречная Искорка. # ↑''' Песня исполняется дважды, второй раз как короткая реприза (поёт только Сумеречная Искорка). # '''↑ Хором также подпевают остальные 5 главных персонажей. # ↑''' Песня исполняется дважды, второй раз как короткая реприза (поёт только Королева Крисалис). # '''↑ Хором также подпевают остальные пони. # ↑''' Песня исполняется дважды, второй раз как реприза. # '''↑ Песня исполняется дважды, второй раз как реприза. ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Описание на сайте телеканала Карусель. # '''↑ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (англ.). Hasbro Studios. Проверено 5 ноября 2014. # ↑''' My Little Pony. Hasbro Studios # '''↑ Interview: Jayson Thiessen # ↑''' Материнство - Пресс-релизы. Проверено 19 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 января 2013. # '''↑ The Hub's Photos. The Hub. Проверено 23 октября 2012. # ↑''' My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Harkins Theatres # '''↑ My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Triangle.com # ↑''' Hasbro Revolutionizing Branded Play and Lifestyle Experiences Through Rich Storytelling Across All Entertainment Platforms. Hasbro # '''↑ Study Results # ↑''' ‪MLP Equestria Girls-Extended Hub Promo Edition‬‏ — YouTube # '''↑ Производитель игрушек Hasbro вывел на российские телеэкраны героев своих брендов «Пони» и «Трансформеры» # ↑''' Новогодние премьеры на телеканале Карусель # '''↑ Материнство — Пресс-релизы # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Дружба — это чудо. Форум телеканала «Карусель» # ↑''' Пять знаковых новостей российского рынка лицензирования # '''↑ Показ «Дружба — это чудо» на телеканале TiJi. My Little Pony Russia (Google+) # ↑''' Could My Little Pony Be Raising the Next Generation of Geeks? # '''↑ Hub TV Network Scores Record High Audience With Outstanding Performance of Special Royal Wedding of the Year on 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' # ↑''' Груша, Константин; Коконев, Дмитрий Покемоны атакуют! // Страна игр. — Февраль 2012. — Т. 2. — С. 71-74. # '''↑ My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic airs Fridays at 1:30 p.m. Eastern, 10:30 a.m. Pacific on Hub.. # ↑''' My Little Pony Project Brings Bronies and Pegasisters to Toy Art Gallery # '''↑ TV.com's Best of 2012 - TV.com. Проверено 7 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2013. Ссылки| править вики-текст * Официальный сайт * Дружба — это чудо (3 сезон) на телеканале Карусель * Российский канал на YouTube * Официальный канал на YouTube (англ.) * Дружба — это Чудо Вики — русскоязычная Вики по мультсериалу * Equestria Daily (англ.) — фан-сайт, посвящённый новостям брони-сообщества и различному фан-арту. * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database Категория:Злодеи дружба это чудо